A Song For Vader
by Lady Dudley
Summary: A couple of Darth Vader centred song-fics
1. Gollum's Song

**A/N: The following two song-fics are what I found when I was cleaning out some of my old files on my computer. I decided to post them. Hope they're not too awful! I'll stop clogging up your achives now! (The song's from _Lord of the Rings_, in case you didn't get that :P)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**Out of the light and into the Darkness**_

**(Gollum's Song)**

_Where once was light  
__Now darkness falls_

~*~*~*

A tall figure dressed in black stood looking out at the stars; dreams and memories playing on his mind. They all seemed so distant now, as though he was looking back on someone else's life.

~*~*~*

_Where once was love  
__Love is no more_

~*~*~*

He could see her again; the woman that he would have given his life for. The woman he had tried to save, but had lost in the attempt; his heart still ached when he thought of her, of what he had lost.

~*~*~*

_Don't say - goodbye  
__Don't say - I didn't try..._

~*~*~*

Another person, a man this time floated through his mind; the man who had tried to teach him all he had known. The memories would have brought a smile to his face; if the man could smile.

~*~*~*

_These tears we cry  
__Are falling rain  
__For all the lies  
__You told us  
__The hurt, the blame!_

~*~*~*

But other memories soon clouded out the happy ones; other figures, the people he had looked up too, the people who had betrayed him. In his minds eye he could see the man from before turn and walk away…

~*~*~*

_And we will weep  
__To be so alone  
__We are lost!  
__We can never go home_

~*~*~*

As he contemplated these memories he felt something like regret grip him; he would never see some of those people again. He could never go back…

~*~*~*

_So in the end  
__I will be - what I will be  
__No loyal friend  
__Was ever there for me_

~*~*~*

Those people had caused him to become what he now was; then had sought to place the blame on him. No one would weep when he was gone, bitterness replaced the regret; no one would have anyway.

~*~*~*

_Now we say - goodbye  
__We say - you didn't try_

~*~*~*

If he had shed tears he would have wiped them away as he carefully selected his memories – particularly the happy ones or those connected with her; which were much the same thing – and filed them away. No one tried to 'save' him from what he had become; at least, not hard enough.

~*~*~*

_These tears you cry  
__Have come too late  
__Take back the lies  
__The hurt, the blame!_

~*~*~*

Another man – the man from the memories – also stood looking out at the stars, and as he did so he, too, thought back over his life, about the figure in black. He wondered if there was any regret in the heart of the younger man; if there was all he had to do was reach out. For all the hurt and pain, he would have welcomed him back with all his heart; the younger man had been like the brother he had never had

~*~*~*

_And you will weep  
__When you face the end alone  
__You are lost!  
__You can never go home_

~*~*~*

The second man sighed, and said a silent farewell to his one time friend, for in his heart he knew he was lost then he turned and returned to his home.

The first man was interrupted in his thoughts by another man in uniform, "Excuse me, Lord Vader, but we are ready," the figure in black turned and nodded in reply and, with one last look out of the window, followed the other man.


	2. Stardust

_**Stardust**_

Nat King Cole

_And now the purple dusk of twilight time  
__Steals across the meadows of my heart  
__High up in the sky the little stars climb  
__Always reminding me that we're apart_

~*~*~*

A man, clad entirely in black, stood, hands clasped behind his back, as he looked out into the vastness of space. Without warning, memories, that he had long ago banished, began to resurface.

~*~*~*

_You wander down the lane and far away  
__Leaving me a song that will not die  
__Love is now the stardust  
__Of yesterday  
__The music  
__Of the years  
__Gone by_

~*~*~*

Once again he heard her laugh, saw her smile; at first dimly, then more clearly. He remembered all the times that they had shared together; they seemed like a lifetime ago. So deep in his memories was he that he could almost feel her beside him…

~*~*~*

_Sometimes I wonder why I spend  
__The lonely nights  
__Dreaming of a song  
__The melody haunts my reverie  
__And I am once again with you.  
__When our love was new, and each kiss an inspiration_

~*~*~*

He remembered how, for months – years – after he had lost her, he would dream of her. Sometimes he would fancy that he saw her; her laughter fading into the background…

~*~*~*

_But that was long ago, and now my consolation  
__Is in the stardust of a song  
__Beside the garden wall, when stars are bright  
__You are in my arms_

~*~*~*

But those times were long passed; he would never see her again; at least, not in this life. But sometimes, her memory would come back to haunt him, catching him unawares

~*~*~*

_The nightingale tells his fairy tale  
__Of paradise where roses grew  
__Though I dream in vain, in my heart you will remain  
__My stardust melody  
__The memory of love's refrain_

~*~*~*

Ultimately, however, he knew it was all pointless; he had lost her; he would never see her again. But he also knew that no matter how much he tried, he would never – could never – forget her. He was brought back to reality by a man in uniform and he was no longer Anakin, but Vader once more.


End file.
